The present invention relates generally to splints, and more particularly relates to a device for flexing or straightening one or more joints of a hand or foot.
When the flexion of the metacarpophalangeal (MP) joints of a hand is limited as a result of injury or illness, it is known to use a spring-type flexion splint, such as the knuckle splint described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,002, in order to induce flexion of the joints. However, known devices of this type do not provide for individual control of the pressure exerted on each individual joint. Furthermore, the tension or force exerted by such devices on a joint cannot be readily adjusted in very small increments.